To Think or Not To Think
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Reborn lies to Ryohei which leads to the boxer cornering his EXTREME crush.  Kisses ensue and, as always, Ryohei GETS WHAT HE WANTS.  3327 hinted 9586


Ryohei never really _thought_ about things… he was more a _feeling_ guy, things had to _feel_ right before he would agree to them. A boxing match – now that felt _extremely _good. It was hot sweat trickling down his spine, the gratifying smack of skin against skin while muscles clenched and quivered, the shine of lights down on him and his opponent and the air of excitement and danger, the very possibility of victory or even defeat exhilarating like an illegal drug.

So, yeah, he was a _feeling_ guy… to the LIMIT!

Try and knock him down if he's wrong, but… this was definitely something that did _not_ feel right. And his very heart and soul told him that something that felt so wrong could not be followed through, no matter the consequence. He wanted to roar out his denial, beat his chest like the ape his sister's friend liked to assume him to be, and even rave about it until there was nothing around him but what felt good and righteous and very EXTREME.

Because this wasn't extreme in the least… It was only extreme if meant in the sense that it was extremely WRONG. But…

Looking at his baby sister and his crush ('cause he had crushes too!), he forced himself to _think_ about it – as terrible as that was for him, someone who took complete pride in his body and its ability to figure things out for him instead of his head. He unwillingly walked the unused corridors of his mind, exploring with dread his memories and what he had heard in the past and then tossing it all into a proverbial boxing match so he could mentally beat it into shape and finally make something of it.

The EXTREME guy he LOVED TO THE LIMIT… was going on a date with his PRECIOUS and BEAUTIFUL baby sister…

From either end of the spectrum, no matter how many times he ran the distance between the good and bad of the situation, he could only feel great, intense _unextremeness. _That wasn't even a word, especially wasn't one he had used before, but there it was and it felt too true for comfort.

He had extremely liked Tsuna since the kid had first mad-dogged down the road on his way to school and consequently dragged Ryohei along with him as a startled passenger. That strength, that resolve without limit, he had wanted it all for himself! What better way to capture the brunette then to shove him into his boxing club? Of course, that hadn't worked… YET. But he had gotten lucky with his crush because then he had been given the sun ring (that he thought rather peculiar) and that had somehow given him the right to always be at Tsuna's side and guard him!

And then all of those weird yet EXTREME things had happened, including fighting the Varia and then going to the future so to defeat Byakuran, coming back to the present (now past) just in time to recognize the Simon family and have his sun ring turn into an armlet.

If he was honest with himself – WHICH HE ALWAYS WAS – he'd say that only made him love Tsuna more. WHICH IT DID!

He loved his sister A LOT too, though… So even though he wanted to rush in between the giggling couple and wail about just how UNAWESOME their intended date was, he stood back and let all of that _negative_ feeling simmer and wriggle beneath his skin and fester in his belly.

And then Kyoko walked away and Tsuna watched after her with strange eyes, a smile on his lips before he went in the opposite direction home, most likely to get ready for their damn _date_.

He let all of those negative, UNEXTREME feelings simmer and boil and claw inside of him, fists at his sides as his crush began to disappear from sight around a corner. He let them all grow and grow and Grow and GROW AND GROW – "TSUNAAAAA!"

"HIIEEE!" The brunette shot around and spotted him with frightened caramel eyes. "O-oh, big brother – BIG BROTHER?"

He had never understood what was with the retaining walls everywhere, especially with them being so damn TALL, but now he knew. It was so he could shove his crush up against the barrage and hold him there, hands tight on his wrists as his mouth assaulted the others.

Who would've thought that Tsuna tasted so good? HE WAS SPICY and SWEET all at the same time! His lips were soft too. LIKE PETALS.

He really liked kissing Tsuna. He liked it SO MUCH… it took him a full three minutes to realize that the teen was fighting him, trying to wail something around his mouth.

"W-what are you doing?" The brunette finally managed to screech as Ryohei put an inch of distance between their faces. His face was flushed red, gaze trembling and unsure plus a healthy dose of fear and insult.

"I'm kissing you!"

"_Why_?"

"'Cause I EXTREMELY LIKE YOU, TSUNA!" He glowered at their feet, suddenly feeling a little uneasy… Which was not like him at all! HE DID NOT LIKE IT AT ALL! "I couldn't let you go home and get ready for your date with Kyoko! She might be my baby sister, but you're MINE!" Gunmetal gray peered into heartfelt caramel. "When did you even start liking her? I NEVER NOTICED!"

"… D-date?"

"YEAH! Reborn told me 'bout it and then I just saw you and her talking! IT HAD TO BE ABOUT THE DATE!"

"… That wasn't what it was about at all! There was never a date planned, she was just telling me that she – … that she liked someone else…"

He felt murderous rage rise up in his soul for that 'someone else'. He'd kill anyone before he let them date his baby sister! Well, apparently except for Tsuna, but that was because he had other plans for him.

"It's not what you think!" The smaller teen cried, as if he could feel Ryohei's anger. Then again, he could most likely see it because Ryohei's glare was burning a hole through his forehead. "Kyoko doesn't like another guy, she likes someone – uhh – that I, erm, introduced her to. She's safe with her – em, that person."

"…" He _did_ trust Tsuna's opinion… TO THE LIMIT. But this was his SISTER! Yet Tsuna was looking up at him with solid resolve and hope, lips pouting, and Ryohei became completely distracted. "JOIN THE BOXING CLUB, SAWADAAA!"

"H-huh? No!"

"Then be mine!"

"_What_ – mmnnn!"

He really did like Tsuna. He especially liked that he didn't have to fight his sister for him. He just liked everything about the moment TO THE EXTREME…. Not counting the moment where he learned that his baby sister had someone she liked that he might have to beat up, no matter what Tsuna said.

What he liked the most was Tsuna's mouth, so soft and warm and sweetly spicy. It was EXTREMELY everything he wanted in a kiss, LIKE A FIRE in his heart and soul that made everything feel completely, utterly, _extremely_, perfectly RIGHT.

Again, it took him far longer than it should have for him to notice that Tsuna was hitting his back, wailing in the back of his throat for him to stop. With great, intense reluctance, he pulled away for the second time and glared down at his crush – wondering just what went wrong this time.

Tsuna blanched and paled. What Ryohei didn't know was that his glare was _terrifying_. "I- this – NO! I'm, err, sorry… I'm sorry!"

"Sorry? For what?" He rumbled, confused.

"I-I-I…"

"He's just being shy," cooed a voice nearby, just above them. Ryohei looked up into the EXTREMELY black eyes of the baby. "What he's trying to say is that he's not ready for sex yet."

"SEX?" Ryohei's cheeks flushed red. Such had been a nightly fantasy of his, to have Tsuna crying out beneath him, but in the light of day, all he could think about what having all that was Tsuna be his! … Without thinking about it like a pervert! 'Cause, of course, he wasn't a thinking guy.

"Yes. So you have to court him first."

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna was looking up at the baby too. "What are you up to?"

"We both know you don't like Kyoko like that anymore and you haven't for awhile."

"LIKE KYOKO LIKE WHAT?"

"S-so? Don't just assume that means I want to date her brother!"

"WHY NOT?"

"But he likes you like she never will. And you would have activated your hyperstate if you actually wanted to get away." He grinned slyly. "Hence, you like him too."

"Don't just say things out of the blue like that!"

"I DON'T GET IT!"

"Tsuna wants to go on a date with you, but you have to ask him properly," the baby clarified.

"… Hmph! Of course!" He took a few steps back and dropped to his knees, bowing his head till his temple smashed against the cement and slapped his palms down on the ground on either side of his skull. "TSUNAYOSHI SAWADAAA! Please go on a date with me!"

Tsuna stared down at him with wide adorable eyes that made him want to stand to his feet and change all the emotions there so they were full of the same lava he felt swishing in his veins. SO DAMN SEXY!

"R-Reborn, what happened to the mafia being against gays?"

"Me." The baby's lizard nodded its head. "I believe wholly that love makes someone stronger. If you give him what he wants, that will give him something more to fight for."

"H-huh?"

"And if you form a romantic bond with one of your guardians, that wouldn't hurt much either. Well, unless you got into a hostage situation or any other deadly circumstance that makes you choose when saving a life between your lover and another."

"That's not fair!"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to give him any more reason to fight!"

"Stupid-Tsuna, you're making him wait too long. He looks like he's about to explode."

He felt like it too. Everything about him felt jumpy. He felt like he would fly away at any moment if he didn't get an answer. He might have to run a few rounds around town before he could even begin to begin to calm down! TO THE LIMIT!

Tsuna looked down at him with something warring in his eyes, extremely thoughtful. Finally, he got to one knee and put a hand in Ryohei's hair, sighing as if there was nothing he could really do about it. "O-okay… I'll go on a date with you…"

"EXTREME!" He shot to his feet, the brunette wrapped in his arms, and clutched the teen to his chest. "I'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU, TSUNA!"

Reborn tipped his hat low over his face and leered. "I know you will or else I wouldn't have let you be part of this family."

He acknowledged the baby's words with a smirk and then dipped his chin low to steal another earth-moving kiss.

It was EXTREME!

_Author's Note: I wanted to try out some 3327… I'm not completely sure of the results. And, yes, that was a hint towards Haru and Kyoko being in a relationship._


End file.
